


咬

by zhuxiaonan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuxiaonan/pseuds/zhuxiaonan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这也许不是个好主意<br/>当will的双眼被男人蒙上，他才意识到事情正在慢慢失控<br/>“呵呵，good boy”男人显然对床上的will相当满意。<br/>怎会不满意呢？蜜色的躯体，柔韧的肌肉，腰间系着的锁链，还有空气中暧昧的气息，这一切都昭示“宴会”即将开始。<br/>“叮铃，叮铃”<br/>“fuck，谁会现在找上门来。”男人生气地啐了一口，转而抚摸着will的脖颈，“别心急，小甜心，我去去就来。”</p>
<p>Will乘着男人离去的空档，拼命挣脱，他的双手被束缚在背后，身上还被男人穿上了情趣内衣。<br/>“该死的jack，难道警局没人了吗？我是顾问，可不是鱼饵。”will在心中咒骂，眼前又浮现早上jack请求他帮忙的情景。</p>
<p>“will，这件事只有你能帮忙。”虽说是请求，但是jack满脸的理所应当。<br/>“oh，你们警局没人了吗？当诱饵这种事情，可不是我的工作。”<br/>“但是这个犯人喜欢漂亮的白人卷发男性。”jack回头看看自己的下属，无奈的说道：“很明显，符合要求的只有你。”<br/>还没等他回话，手里就被塞了一支钢笔。<br/>“带有定位系统的录音设备，你只要按一下，我们自然能够知道你在哪里。不会有危险的。你只需要将嫌疑人引出来就行。”</p>
<p>呵呵，没有危险？<br/>will废了九牛二虎之力才让双手重获自由，尝试将蒙眼的黑布扯下，却发现无论如何都扯不下来，只能退而求其次的寻找衬衣里的钢笔。<br/>“咚”<br/>关门的声音。<br/>Will心里一惊，不知道为什么，他感觉空气中的氛围变了。<br/>一种熟悉又危险的气息，让他喘不过气来。<br/>恰在此时摸到钢笔，will却不敢按下。<br/>因为有道视线正盯着他的一举一动，如芒在背。<br/>那个男人显然愣住了，will不清楚状况，但他可以确定这个男人不是刚才的犯人。<br/>那罪犯哪里去了？被这个男人制服了吗？那么这个有着熟悉气息的男人是同伴？<br/>“你是？”<br/>男人没有回答will，只是静静地站在那里，似乎在思考下一步行动。<br/>Will浑身僵硬，他在等待，等待一个宣判。</p>
<p>一双手轻轻握住他的右手，将钢笔拿走。<br/>“啪”那是钢笔碎裂的声音。<br/>湿滑的触感从耳朵开始，然后是脖子，锁骨。柔软的舌头却如同刀尖，所到之处都让will觉得火辣辣地疼。<br/>他想挣扎，可是身后的男人抢先一步将他牢牢锁在怀里。<br/>男人很温柔，但will知道他牢牢掌控着领导权，不允许任何反抗。<br/>粗糙的大手从胸部滑落，没入下体的草丛之中。<br/>Will涨红了脸，假意顺从，偷偷曲肘调整姿势。<br/>机会只有一次！只要用肘部重击男人的肚子……<br/>Will羞耻地发出代表舒适的哼声，蒙在黑布下的眼睛却是一片清明。<br/>就是现在！<br/>“呵呵”男人的嗤笑让will浑身发冷。<br/>果然，他的攻击扑了个空。</p>
<p>“嘶”will倒吸一口凉气，<br/>他的脖子被男人惩罚性的吮咬。<br/>那里离大动脉只有几毫米，啊，绝对出血了。<br/>男人一边吸着他的血，一边毫不留情地撸着草丛中的性器。<br/>一种混合着痛苦的快感从尾椎蔓延全身，只让will头皮发麻。<br/>男人依旧没有发出任何声音，<br/>然而will 已经清楚的感受到他的怒意。</p>
<p>就在顶点的那一刻，男人停了下来，将will转过身。<br/>Will不自觉舔着自己的双唇，下一秒就被男人夺走呼吸的权利。<br/>这绝对是个美妙的吻，就算在此情此景。<br/>口腔中的每个角落都被人侵占，男人的双手扯着他的卷发，丝丝疼痛锦上添花。<br/>“啪”<br/>男人似乎还没忘记惩罚地事儿，重重拍打着他的臀部。<br/>“啪”<br/>又一下。</p>
<p>Will陷入矛盾之中，他多么希望逃离，又多么希望男人足够强大，能够不让自己有任何机会逃离。<br/>理智正在一点点消失。</p>
<p>吻够了，男人将will推到在床上，调整位置。<br/>Will的脖子正好搭在床沿，脑袋只好顺着床沿垂下，这种姿势完全剥夺了他对自己身体的控制权。他只能控制自己的脑子，只能让男人对自己的身体为所欲为。</p>
<p>“啊，嗯哼哼”<br/>男人有一口好牙，舔三下咬一下的把戏，让两人都浑身发热。<br/>手心，手肘，大腿根部，膝盖窝，脆弱的嫩肉被男人的牙齿反复玩弄。<br/>说实话这感觉很怪异，似乎有人拿着利剑，戳刺着最脆弱的部位。<br/>不安、恐惧和快感交织，性从来不是纯粹身体的事情。<br/>Will隐隐感受到男人是用这种方式试探着自己，他似乎在说我已经知道你身体最脆弱的部分，我也知道你心理最脆弱的部分，你在我面前无所遁形。<br/>能做到这点的，只有,,,,,,<br/>“hannibal”will脱口而出。</p>
<p>身上的人明显愣住了，停下所有动作。<br/>Will又开口道“Hannibal？”<br/>男人沉吟半晌，做出了决定。<br/>他从will身上离开，理了理身上仅有的一个领结，坐在角落的沙发上。<br/>好奇，惊喜，意外，他的will永远能够给他不一样的感受。<br/>到了这一步，他想知道他的小茶杯会怎么做，是难过得歇斯底里，还是强掩住自己的心情，和他划清界限，又或是装作什么都没发生。</p>
<p>Will默默缩成一团，他知道Hannibal看着他，欣赏着他，用他冷酷无情的双眼。<br/>Hannibal就像刚吃饱的狮子，对到手的猎物没有胃口，却有兴趣看着他挣扎起舞。<br/>一边是甜美却有人伴随的黑暗，一边是令人恐惧孤独的光亮。<br/>有时候这并不难选择，特别是被蒙着双眼的时候。</p>
<p>Will缓慢地舒展身体，曲腿跪在床上，他听到Hannibal的呼吸明显加粗。<br/>将上半身压低，高高抬起臀部，双腿缓缓分开，母兽承欢的姿态。<br/>他浑身颤抖，全身因为羞耻变成粉红色。<br/>但是对面的恶魔似乎还不满足，迟迟没有动作。<br/>还缺最后一根稻草！<br/>Will扭头，舒展着脖颈，让最脆弱的部位显露给Hannibal。<br/>上面还有刚刚印上去的齿痕，这是示弱，这是恳求<br/>没有人能抵抗的了这种诱惑，恶魔也不可以。</p>
<p>“这是你自找的，will”<br/>Hannibal扑上去，将他抱了个满怀。<br/>一边亲吻着他的耳后，一边用手指扩展。<br/>即使在如此的情况下，他也能有余裕按照计划行事。<br/>“没关系，就这么进来，我想要你。”will难受地搅动着床单。<br/>“will，我不喜欢有人对我发号施令，对我指手画脚，特别是在床上。”<br/>尽管如此，Hannibal还是加快了扩张速度，没等will彻底适应，就将自己的巨物埋了进去。<br/>“嘶，好大”will沉浸在被填满的疼痛中，如此满足。<br/>Hannibal运作着自己的腰，无情的鞭挞。<br/>初次的性事，对于受方，往往与快感无关。<br/>Will反搂着Hannibal的头，“嗯，哈，Hannibal你会陪伴着我对吗？啊，慢点，轻点。你会在黑暗中抛弃我吗？嗯，啊，你会不要我吗？”<br/>回答他的是一双大手，紧紧捂住他的嘴。还有在他体内肆虐地越来越过分的性器。<br/>正如Hannibal所言，一切都由他决定。承诺对于他俩没有任何意义，<br/>在最后的那几下，Hannibal牢牢咬住will的后颈，似乎害怕他逃脱，又或是宣誓主权。</p>
<p>性爱后的男人，放松身体，将全部重量压在will身上。<br/>Will没有反对，他需要这个，<br/>虚妄的安全感，足以让他安眠一整夜。</p>
<p>直到最后Hannibal也没有解开蒙住will的黑布，<br/>即使解放了双手，will自己也没有解开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二日，光亮再次来临。<br/>Will摘下眼罩，凝视着窗外的蓝天。<br/>“will，你没事吧！”jack破门而进，“我们在另外一处垃圾场发现罪犯尸体，欸？这里发生了什么？”显然赤裸还带着满身吻痕的小茶杯吓到了jack。</p>
<p>Will久久才说出一句无关的话：“在黑暗里呆了一夜，我发现我还是喜欢光亮。谢谢你jack”<br/>“恩，是吗？不用谢。”</p>
<p>黑暗对黑暗毫无意义，只有光亮才有。</p>
    </blockquote>





	咬

**Author's Note:**

> 这也许不是个好主意  
> 当will的双眼被男人蒙上，他才意识到事情正在慢慢失控  
> “呵呵，good boy”男人显然对床上的will相当满意。  
> 怎会不满意呢？蜜色的躯体，柔韧的肌肉，腰间系着的锁链，还有空气中暧昧的气息，这一切都昭示“宴会”即将开始。  
> “叮铃，叮铃”  
> “fuck，谁会现在找上门来。”男人生气地啐了一口，转而抚摸着will的脖颈，“别心急，小甜心，我去去就来。”
> 
> Will乘着男人离去的空档，拼命挣脱，他的双手被束缚在背后，身上还被男人穿上了情趣内衣。  
> “该死的jack，难道警局没人了吗？我是顾问，可不是鱼饵。”will在心中咒骂，眼前又浮现早上jack请求他帮忙的情景。
> 
> “will，这件事只有你能帮忙。”虽说是请求，但是jack满脸的理所应当。  
> “oh，你们警局没人了吗？当诱饵这种事情，可不是我的工作。”  
> “但是这个犯人喜欢漂亮的白人卷发男性。”jack回头看看自己的下属，无奈的说道：“很明显，符合要求的只有你。”  
> 还没等他回话，手里就被塞了一支钢笔。  
> “带有定位系统的录音设备，你只要按一下，我们自然能够知道你在哪里。不会有危险的。你只需要将嫌疑人引出来就行。”
> 
> 呵呵，没有危险？  
> will废了九牛二虎之力才让双手重获自由，尝试将蒙眼的黑布扯下，却发现无论如何都扯不下来，只能退而求其次的寻找衬衣里的钢笔。  
> “咚”  
> 关门的声音。  
> Will心里一惊，不知道为什么，他感觉空气中的氛围变了。  
> 一种熟悉又危险的气息，让他喘不过气来。  
> 恰在此时摸到钢笔，will却不敢按下。  
> 因为有道视线正盯着他的一举一动，如芒在背。  
> 那个男人显然愣住了，will不清楚状况，但他可以确定这个男人不是刚才的犯人。  
> 那罪犯哪里去了？被这个男人制服了吗？那么这个有着熟悉气息的男人是同伴？  
> “你是？”  
> 男人没有回答will，只是静静地站在那里，似乎在思考下一步行动。  
> Will浑身僵硬，他在等待，等待一个宣判。
> 
> 一双手轻轻握住他的右手，将钢笔拿走。  
> “啪”那是钢笔碎裂的声音。  
> 湿滑的触感从耳朵开始，然后是脖子，锁骨。柔软的舌头却如同刀尖，所到之处都让will觉得火辣辣地疼。  
> 他想挣扎，可是身后的男人抢先一步将他牢牢锁在怀里。  
> 男人很温柔，但will知道他牢牢掌控着领导权，不允许任何反抗。  
> 粗糙的大手从胸部滑落，没入下体的草丛之中。  
> Will涨红了脸，假意顺从，偷偷曲肘调整姿势。  
> 机会只有一次！只要用肘部重击男人的肚子……  
> Will羞耻地发出代表舒适的哼声，蒙在黑布下的眼睛却是一片清明。  
> 就是现在！  
> “呵呵”男人的嗤笑让will浑身发冷。  
> 果然，他的攻击扑了个空。
> 
> “嘶”will倒吸一口凉气，  
> 他的脖子被男人惩罚性的吮咬。  
> 那里离大动脉只有几毫米，啊，绝对出血了。  
> 男人一边吸着他的血，一边毫不留情地撸着草丛中的性器。  
> 一种混合着痛苦的快感从尾椎蔓延全身，只让will头皮发麻。  
> 男人依旧没有发出任何声音，  
> 然而will 已经清楚的感受到他的怒意。
> 
> 就在顶点的那一刻，男人停了下来，将will转过身。  
> Will不自觉舔着自己的双唇，下一秒就被男人夺走呼吸的权利。  
> 这绝对是个美妙的吻，就算在此情此景。  
> 口腔中的每个角落都被人侵占，男人的双手扯着他的卷发，丝丝疼痛锦上添花。  
> “啪”  
> 男人似乎还没忘记惩罚地事儿，重重拍打着他的臀部。  
> “啪”  
> 又一下。
> 
> Will陷入矛盾之中，他多么希望逃离，又多么希望男人足够强大，能够不让自己有任何机会逃离。  
> 理智正在一点点消失。
> 
> 吻够了，男人将will推到在床上，调整位置。  
> Will的脖子正好搭在床沿，脑袋只好顺着床沿垂下，这种姿势完全剥夺了他对自己身体的控制权。他只能控制自己的脑子，只能让男人对自己的身体为所欲为。
> 
> “啊，嗯哼哼”  
> 男人有一口好牙，舔三下咬一下的把戏，让两人都浑身发热。  
> 手心，手肘，大腿根部，膝盖窝，脆弱的嫩肉被男人的牙齿反复玩弄。  
> 说实话这感觉很怪异，似乎有人拿着利剑，戳刺着最脆弱的部位。  
> 不安、恐惧和快感交织，性从来不是纯粹身体的事情。  
> Will隐隐感受到男人是用这种方式试探着自己，他似乎在说我已经知道你身体最脆弱的部分，我也知道你心理最脆弱的部分，你在我面前无所遁形。  
> 能做到这点的，只有,,,,,,  
> “hannibal”will脱口而出。
> 
> 身上的人明显愣住了，停下所有动作。  
> Will又开口道“Hannibal？”  
> 男人沉吟半晌，做出了决定。  
> 他从will身上离开，理了理身上仅有的一个领结，坐在角落的沙发上。  
> 好奇，惊喜，意外，他的will永远能够给他不一样的感受。  
> 到了这一步，他想知道他的小茶杯会怎么做，是难过得歇斯底里，还是强掩住自己的心情，和他划清界限，又或是装作什么都没发生。
> 
> Will默默缩成一团，他知道Hannibal看着他，欣赏着他，用他冷酷无情的双眼。  
> Hannibal就像刚吃饱的狮子，对到手的猎物没有胃口，却有兴趣看着他挣扎起舞。  
> 一边是甜美却有人伴随的黑暗，一边是令人恐惧孤独的光亮。  
> 有时候这并不难选择，特别是被蒙着双眼的时候。
> 
> Will缓慢地舒展身体，曲腿跪在床上，他听到Hannibal的呼吸明显加粗。  
> 将上半身压低，高高抬起臀部，双腿缓缓分开，母兽承欢的姿态。  
> 他浑身颤抖，全身因为羞耻变成粉红色。  
> 但是对面的恶魔似乎还不满足，迟迟没有动作。  
> 还缺最后一根稻草！  
> Will扭头，舒展着脖颈，让最脆弱的部位显露给Hannibal。  
> 上面还有刚刚印上去的齿痕，这是示弱，这是恳求  
> 没有人能抵抗的了这种诱惑，恶魔也不可以。
> 
> “这是你自找的，will”  
> Hannibal扑上去，将他抱了个满怀。  
> 一边亲吻着他的耳后，一边用手指扩展。  
> 即使在如此的情况下，他也能有余裕按照计划行事。  
> “没关系，就这么进来，我想要你。”will难受地搅动着床单。  
> “will，我不喜欢有人对我发号施令，对我指手画脚，特别是在床上。”  
> 尽管如此，Hannibal还是加快了扩张速度，没等will彻底适应，就将自己的巨物埋了进去。  
> “嘶，好大”will沉浸在被填满的疼痛中，如此满足。  
> Hannibal运作着自己的腰，无情的鞭挞。  
> 初次的性事，对于受方，往往与快感无关。  
> Will反搂着Hannibal的头，“嗯，哈，Hannibal你会陪伴着我对吗？啊，慢点，轻点。你会在黑暗中抛弃我吗？嗯，啊，你会不要我吗？”  
> 回答他的是一双大手，紧紧捂住他的嘴。还有在他体内肆虐地越来越过分的性器。  
> 正如Hannibal所言，一切都由他决定。承诺对于他俩没有任何意义，  
> 在最后的那几下，Hannibal牢牢咬住will的后颈，似乎害怕他逃脱，又或是宣誓主权。
> 
> 性爱后的男人，放松身体，将全部重量压在will身上。  
> Will没有反对，他需要这个，  
> 虚妄的安全感，足以让他安眠一整夜。
> 
> 直到最后Hannibal也没有解开蒙住will的黑布，  
> 即使解放了双手，will自己也没有解开。
> 
>  
> 
> 第二日，光亮再次来临。  
> Will摘下眼罩，凝视着窗外的蓝天。  
> “will，你没事吧！”jack破门而进，“我们在另外一处垃圾场发现罪犯尸体，欸？这里发生了什么？”显然赤裸还带着满身吻痕的小茶杯吓到了jack。
> 
> Will久久才说出一句无关的话：“在黑暗里呆了一夜，我发现我还是喜欢光亮。谢谢你jack”  
> “恩，是吗？不用谢。”
> 
> 黑暗对黑暗毫无意义，只有光亮才有。

这也许不是个好主意  
当will的双眼被男人蒙上，他才意识到事情正在慢慢失控  
“呵呵，good boy”男人显然对床上的will相当满意。  
怎会不满意呢？蜜色的躯体，柔韧的肌肉，腰间系着的锁链，还有空气中暧昧的气息，这一切都昭示“宴会”即将开始。  
“叮铃，叮铃”  
“fuck，谁会现在找上门来。”男人生气地啐了一口，转而抚摸着will的脖颈，“别心急，小甜心，我去去就来。”

Will乘着男人离去的空档，拼命挣脱，他的双手被束缚在背后，身上还被男人穿上了情趣内衣。  
“该死的jack，难道警局没人了吗？我是顾问，可不是鱼饵。”will在心中咒骂，眼前又浮现早上jack请求他帮忙的情景。

“will，这件事只有你能帮忙。”虽说是请求，但是jack满脸的理所应当。  
“oh，你们警局没人了吗？当诱饵这种事情，可不是我的工作。”  
“但是这个犯人喜欢漂亮的白人卷发男性。”jack回头看看自己的下属，无奈的说道：“很明显，符合要求的只有你。”  
还没等他回话，手里就被塞了一支钢笔。  
“带有定位系统的录音设备，你只要按一下，我们自然能够知道你在哪里。不会有危险的。你只需要将嫌疑人引出来就行。”

呵呵，没有危险？  
will废了九牛二虎之力才让双手重获自由，尝试将蒙眼的黑布扯下，却发现无论如何都扯不下来，只能退而求其次的寻找衬衣里的钢笔。  
“咚”  
关门的声音。  
Will心里一惊，不知道为什么，他感觉空气中的氛围变了。  
一种熟悉又危险的气息，让他喘不过气来。  
恰在此时摸到钢笔，will却不敢按下。  
因为有道视线正盯着他的一举一动，如芒在背。  
那个男人显然愣住了，will不清楚状况，但他可以确定这个男人不是刚才的犯人。  
那罪犯哪里去了？被这个男人制服了吗？那么这个有着熟悉气息的男人是同伴？  
“你是？”  
男人没有回答will，只是静静地站在那里，似乎在思考下一步行动。  
Will浑身僵硬，他在等待，等待一个宣判。

一双手轻轻握住他的右手，将钢笔拿走。  
“啪”那是钢笔碎裂的声音。  
湿滑的触感从耳朵开始，然后是脖子，锁骨。柔软的舌头却如同刀尖，所到之处都让will觉得火辣辣地疼。  
他想挣扎，可是身后的男人抢先一步将他牢牢锁在怀里。  
男人很温柔，但will知道他牢牢掌控着领导权，不允许任何反抗。  
粗糙的大手从胸部滑落，没入下体的草丛之中。  
Will涨红了脸，假意顺从，偷偷曲肘调整姿势。  
机会只有一次！只要用肘部重击男人的肚子……  
Will羞耻地发出代表舒适的哼声，蒙在黑布下的眼睛却是一片清明。  
就是现在！  
“呵呵”男人的嗤笑让will浑身发冷。  
果然，他的攻击扑了个空。

“嘶”will倒吸一口凉气，  
他的脖子被男人惩罚性的吮咬。  
那里离大动脉只有几毫米，啊，绝对出血了。  
男人一边吸着他的血，一边毫不留情地撸着草丛中的性器。  
一种混合着痛苦的快感从尾椎蔓延全身，只让will头皮发麻。  
男人依旧没有发出任何声音，  
然而will 已经清楚的感受到他的怒意。

就在顶点的那一刻，男人停了下来，将will转过身。  
Will不自觉舔着自己的双唇，下一秒就被男人夺走呼吸的权利。  
这绝对是个美妙的吻，就算在此情此景。  
口腔中的每个角落都被人侵占，男人的双手扯着他的卷发，丝丝疼痛锦上添花。  
“啪”  
男人似乎还没忘记惩罚地事儿，重重拍打着他的臀部。  
“啪”  
又一下。

Will陷入矛盾之中，他多么希望逃离，又多么希望男人足够强大，能够不让自己有任何机会逃离。  
理智正在一点点消失。

吻够了，男人将will推到在床上，调整位置。  
Will的脖子正好搭在床沿，脑袋只好顺着床沿垂下，这种姿势完全剥夺了他对自己身体的控制权。他只能控制自己的脑子，只能让男人对自己的身体为所欲为。

“啊，嗯哼哼”  
男人有一口好牙，舔三下咬一下的把戏，让两人都浑身发热。  
手心，手肘，大腿根部，膝盖窝，脆弱的嫩肉被男人的牙齿反复玩弄。  
说实话这感觉很怪异，似乎有人拿着利剑，戳刺着最脆弱的部位。  
不安、恐惧和快感交织，性从来不是纯粹身体的事情。  
Will隐隐感受到男人是用这种方式试探着自己，他似乎在说我已经知道你身体最脆弱的部分，我也知道你心理最脆弱的部分，你在我面前无所遁形。  
能做到这点的，只有,,,,,,  
“hannibal”will脱口而出。

身上的人明显愣住了，停下所有动作。  
Will又开口道“Hannibal？”  
男人沉吟半晌，做出了决定。  
他从will身上离开，理了理身上仅有的一个领结，坐在角落的沙发上。  
好奇，惊喜，意外，他的will永远能够给他不一样的感受。  
到了这一步，他想知道他的小茶杯会怎么做，是难过得歇斯底里，还是强掩住自己的心情，和他划清界限，又或是装作什么都没发生。

Will默默缩成一团，他知道Hannibal看着他，欣赏着他，用他冷酷无情的双眼。  
Hannibal就像刚吃饱的狮子，对到手的猎物没有胃口，却有兴趣看着他挣扎起舞。  
一边是甜美却有人伴随的黑暗，一边是令人恐惧孤独的光亮。  
有时候这并不难选择，特别是被蒙着双眼的时候。

Will缓慢地舒展身体，曲腿跪在床上，他听到Hannibal的呼吸明显加粗。  
将上半身压低，高高抬起臀部，双腿缓缓分开，母兽承欢的姿态。  
他浑身颤抖，全身因为羞耻变成粉红色。  
但是对面的恶魔似乎还不满足，迟迟没有动作。  
还缺最后一根稻草！  
Will扭头，舒展着脖颈，让最脆弱的部位显露给Hannibal。  
上面还有刚刚印上去的齿痕，这是示弱，这是恳求  
没有人能抵抗的了这种诱惑，恶魔也不可以。

“这是你自找的，will”  
Hannibal扑上去，将他抱了个满怀。  
一边亲吻着他的耳后，一边用手指扩展。  
即使在如此的情况下，他也能有余裕按照计划行事。  
“没关系，就这么进来，我想要你。”will难受地搅动着床单。  
“will，我不喜欢有人对我发号施令，对我指手画脚，特别是在床上。”  
尽管如此，Hannibal还是加快了扩张速度，没等will彻底适应，就将自己的巨物埋了进去。  
“嘶，好大”will沉浸在被填满的疼痛中，如此满足。  
Hannibal运作着自己的腰，无情的鞭挞。  
初次的性事，对于受方，往往与快感无关。  
Will反搂着Hannibal的头，“嗯，哈，Hannibal你会陪伴着我对吗？啊，慢点，轻点。你会在黑暗中抛弃我吗？嗯，啊，你会不要我吗？”  
回答他的是一双大手，紧紧捂住他的嘴。还有在他体内肆虐地越来越过分的性器。  
正如Hannibal所言，一切都由他决定。承诺对于他俩没有任何意义，  
在最后的那几下，Hannibal牢牢咬住will的后颈，似乎害怕他逃脱，又或是宣誓主权。

性爱后的男人，放松身体，将全部重量压在will身上。  
Will没有反对，他需要这个，  
虚妄的安全感，足以让他安眠一整夜。

直到最后Hannibal也没有解开蒙住will的黑布，  
即使解放了双手，will自己也没有解开。

 

第二日，光亮再次来临。  
Will摘下眼罩，凝视着窗外的蓝天。  
“will，你没事吧！”jack破门而进，“我们在另外一处垃圾场发现罪犯尸体，欸？这里发生了什么？”显然赤裸还带着满身吻痕的小茶杯吓到了jack。

Will久久才说出一句无关的话：“在黑暗里呆了一夜，我发现我还是喜欢光亮。谢谢你jack”  
“恩，是吗？不用谢。”

黑暗对黑暗毫无意义，只有光亮才有。


End file.
